


A Ruff Mission

by TumbleTree



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, Based off an image, Cute, Fluff, Hopefully not too much, M/M, Possibly OOC, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TumbleTree/pseuds/TumbleTree
Summary: Q let out a short scream as a golden ball dropped to the ground and like a toy, bounced back up into his chest. Knocking the wind out of Q. James cursed and tried to maintain a semblance of control with the other fluffy mass; in the same moment Q had to brace himself against an onslaught of wet puppy tongue. His glasses got knocked askew along with his trousers becoming a new shade of color. Q wanted to kill James.





	A Ruff Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever 00Q fic. I do have three others on my tumblr, but I've never posted any on here. Hopefully it's not too OOC and if so let me know so I can correct any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

James had been missing for quite a while since he went off the grid. Q wasn’t too worried, 007’s track record for after-missions was abysmal at best. He only wished that James would trust him to take care of him. As if hearing his thoughts, James appeared like a silent wrath. With a huff, Q stood up from his work station and stormed towards the agent. His anger was coming off him in waves, making the few night crew scatter like ants. It wasn’t until he was practically breathing the same air as James that he noticed two suspicious lumps in the double O’s jacket.

“James? What-” Q trailed off, the anger he had been holding onto since the agents earpiece had gone quiet dissipating like smoke. His narrowed gaze widened when one of the lumps started to squirm. He stepped back in trepidation as one of the moving _things_ let out a squeak. Or was it a yip?

Q didn’t have time to ponder this as the squirming mass finally wiggled free from James. Q let out a short scream as a golden ball dropped to the ground and like a toy, bounced back up into his chest. Knocking the wind out of Q. James cursed and tried to maintain a semblance of control with the other fluffy mass; in the same moment Q had to brace himself against an onslaught of wet puppy tongue. His glasses got knocked askew along with his trousers becoming a new shade of color.

Thank goodness James decided to arrive back when everyone else had gone home. He probably knew Q would stay until James came back from wherever he had gone off to. And at least this way R and his minions couldn’t see the mess he was becoming with each rough lick the dog gave him.

“James…” He tried to start again. Only to be sidetracked by more licks from the puppy at his crouched side. James answered his unasked question, while starting to kneel down beside him. Allowing the other puppy down to play with its brother. Sister?

“I found them right before the building exploded.” He started, his blue eyes never straying from the puppies rough housing between their kneeling forms. “Siblings I think. Possibly retrievers.” Q nodded absently, half listening to James’ tale, while he scratched the nearest puppies ear.

The dog immediately started to lean again Q’s hand, causing him to take on the extra weight and spread his knees a little to accommodate the puppy. They were most definitely golden retrievers, their fur was too sun-yellow not to be. _Bullocks_ they were precious. Q wanted to kill James.

“I know you prefer cats so I’ll ask around. I think Moneypenny would like one. Tanner might.” James continued to speak, not seeming to realize Q had stiffened. He had never considered giving the dogs _away._

Cutting James off, Q said, “actually…I was thinking we could hold on to them.” He kept all his focus on the now yawning dogs, “there’s no rush and their still young enough where they might need to be bottle fed.” If he had looked up, Q would’ve seen James’ victorious smirk.

* * *

James never thought Q would agree to keeping the dogs. He honestly thought the boffin would immediately give the pups up for adoption, but he was pleasantly surprised when he refused the idea. It also relaxed his nerves and gave him a piece of mind for when he was gone on long missions. Hopefully, once the dogs were grown, they would be able to protect the Quartermaster when James wasn’t there. It would also give Q something else to come home too, even when James wasn’t there, and would help him focus.

He just didn’t realize how committed Q would become. James knew how much the boffin loved his cats, but he never showed much interest towards dogs. At least when they went to the park, he always seemed disinterested in the four legged creatures. But now, well, James may have miscalculated.

Two weeks after saving the dogs, James came home from an exhausting and extensive mission that sent him through the most part of Africa. The end result was one unhappy M and a nice tan for James. When he finally made his way home, James was greeted to the smell of wet fur, soft music and Q’s laughter. He instantly went to investigate.

The sight that greeted him from the bathroom doorway was sickeningly domestic. Q was hunched over their four clawed tub, the two dogs, Florian and Georg, splashing around and knocking water over the side. Q was in nothing but one of James old navy shirts, soap suds clinging to his forearms and water _drip-dropping_ from his black curls. He was a beautiful sight to behold. And he was also giggling like a maniac.

James was almost tempted to either turn away or grab his phone from his pocket so he could take a picture. He wanted to have this moment last forever. As he thought this, Q ruined the moment when he noticed James in the doorway.

“James!” At the sound of his name, the dogs zeroed in on him. Flo started to wiggle, his tail swaying aggressively back and forth, Q had to lunge forward when he began to slip from the tub. Georg didn’t seem that interested, James didn’t take offense since he was more a fan of Q then James himself.

Deciding to take pity on the Quartermaster, James stripped from his coats and tugged his tie free. As he crouched down, James rolled his sleeves up to the elbow and scooped up the bathing cup they used on the pups. Together, they wrangled the ambitious brothers into a semblance of compliance and started to finish up their bath time. James felt a sense of peace wash over him, something he hadn’t felt since Vesper and in that moment, as Florian splashed water and soap onto them, he came to the conclusion that he would do anything to keep this.

“How was your mission?” Q laughed, dodging Georg’s wagging tail. James was silent for moment, trying to get a spot of mud out from under Flo’s paw.

“Long. Dull. Sunny.” He listed off eventually, causing Q to roll his eyes in fond exasperation. James knew how it annoyed Q when he reverted to one worded answers and couldn’t help himself when things got too domestic.

“Uh-huh. No animals trailing after your destruction?” He asked in good humour, James decided to ignore the light jab and instead focused on the stubborn black smudge on Florian’s paw.

“Of course not darling,” James said absentmindedly. Not noticing the boffins stiffened shoulders, or the deep flush that was covering Q’s cheeks. But he did notice when Q pressed his bare thigh against James’ suit clad leg.

Q took a deep breath before saying, “I love you.” The hold James had on Florian’s collar went slack, allowing the puppy to lurch out of the tub and chase after an unsuspecting Minnow, who had trailed in after James out of curiosity. With a curse, James scrambled after the golden retriever and maine coon, Q’s laughter following after him.

* * *

Later, as they sat on the couch in dry clothes with the puppies sound asleep in their respective beds and Minnow hiding under the couch, James remembered Q’s words. With sweating palms and a racing heart, James turned his head to glance down at the boffin, who was curled into his side. A blanket thrown across them and his ever present laptop perched on his bent knees.

He didn’t remember being nervous when he told Vesper how he felt and was almost afraid to break the silence that had enveloped them since the dogs went to bed. But Q deserved to hear it, especially since James has been saying it through his actions for awhile now and hadn’t yet worked up the courage to say it out loud. But now, with the boffin beating him, James knew it was time.

“Q,” he started, waiting for the Quartermaster to look at him. “I- I love you.” If James wasn’t a double O agent and himself, then he would have been embarrassed at the blatant stutter. But when Q beamed at him from his place next to James, he completely forgot about their sleeping pups and lunged forward to press their lips together. Q’s moans and sighs eventually woke the dogs and caused a chain reaction to occur. Starting with Florian and Georg clambering their way between James and Q, completely interrupting their intimate moment, and making Minnow hiss and race off into the bedroom where Pallina was no doubt hiding. James couldn’t have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want more 00Q come check me out on Tumblr at: thebumblebeetumbletree.tumblr.com where you can submit prompts or just come hang out!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!!


End file.
